Fairies Secret
by Sisi No Zhukie
Summary: " Tink . . . ?"/"Bukan "/" Bell?" /"Panggil aku Cherry"/ "Bukaan. . . . "/"tollong aku! . . . . "/"Aku rasa aku hanya bemimpi' "Nii-chan suara siapa tadi?"/ "Bukan siapa siapa"Bruuk./ Apakah sasuke seorang yang sangat berfikiran rasional mempercayai hal itu? "Hei, aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu."/Bagaimana jika dia melihat makhluk mungil di depan matanya?/RnR? Please . . . .


**Summary : **" Tink . . . ?"/"Bukan "/" Bell?" /"Panggil aku Cherry"/ "Bukaan. . . . "/"tollong aku! . . . . "/"Aku rasa aku hanya bemimpi'' "Nii-chan suara siapa tadi?"/ "Bukan siapa siapa"Bruuk./ Apakah sasuke seorang yang sangat berfikiran rasional mempercayai hal itu? "Hei, aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu."/Bagaimana jika dia melihat makhluk mungil di depan matanya?/RnR? Please . . . . ^^

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto #always

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship,Fantasy,Supernatural

**Warning :**

AU ,Typo , OOC, Romance belum terasa

**Don't like, Don't read**

**. **

**.**

*****_Fairies Secret_*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Happy Reading*****

**.**

Dimulai dari sebuah rumah dengan pagar tanaman yang tinggi menjulang serta gerbang dari susunan batu-batu alam serta pintu kayunya yang berhiaskan ukir ukiran modern, terlihat sebuah papan yang sengaja di pasang di antara susunan batu yang bertuliskan Keluarga Uchiha. Ketika mulai memasuki gerbang tersebut kita bisa melihat beberapa pohon besar dan tanaman buah berbagai jenis yang membuat rumah berukuran besar dengan gaya minimalis itu terlihat asri.

Bisa dilihat interior rumah dengan kaca transparan membuat ruangan- ruangan di dalam rumah tersebut terlihat walaupun tidak semuanya.

Ada sebuah kolam alami besar di halaman rumah dan ada sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan sebuah baliho, di dalamnya terdapat ikan koi yang yang bergerak dengan lincahnya dan pada atas kolam tumbuh bunga teratai yang masih kuncup, bukan hanya bunga teratai saja tapi banyak berbagai jenis bunga yang bermekaran di sekeliling kolam serta rumah tersebut, sehingga membuat rumah tersebut seperti di kelilingi taman yang sangat luas.

Dan bagian yang paling mencolok adalah sebuah pohon sakura yang juga masih kuncup dengan rumah pohon mungil yang mungkin agak terlihat kurang terawat, di karenakan jarangnya orang yang singgah, bukan jarang tapi sudah tidak digunakan lagi.

Ketika sudah mulai memasuki rumah tersebut langsung di suguhi ruang tamu berwallpaper putih dengan garis - garis memanjang ke bawah berwarna gold dengan berbagai foto keluarga yang terpajang,ruang tamu ini terlihat nyaman dengan sofa berudu berwarna dark brown dan tv flat berukuran 82 inchi sangat besar memang.

Kesan mewah memang sangat terasa tapi tak urung tetap kental dengan nuansa minimalis tema utama dari rumah besar tersebut.

Rumah ini masih terlihat lengah, mungkin karna jam masih menunjukan pukul 05.30 masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas di hari minggu ini.

Tapi dari arah dapur terdengar suara prabotan dapur telah digunakan oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang masih terlihat segar dan muda walaupun sudah berumur (ah . . . penampilan memang menipu kita), sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya.

Menuju ke lantai atas kita melewati sebuah tangga melingkar dan berada di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam ketika memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa dark blue yang terlihat gelap karna tirai tirai yang belum terbuka tapi masih bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut sebuah kasur queen size berada di tengah dan perabotan berwarna hitam seperti meja belajar dan lemari berada di tepi, ternyata kamar ini milik si bungsu uchiha yang masih sibuk dengan selimut serta mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Tetapi mentari yang memang sudah bangun dari peraduannya sedikit demi sedikit sinarnya menyusup dari tirai yang sedikit tersibak oleh angin , mungkin si bungsu lupa meutup jendelanya sehingga sinar mentari tepat mengenai wajah si bungsu dan membuatnya merasakan silau, sehingga mengerjapkan matanya sedikit dan ketika mengetahui sinar mentari yang menggangunya, langsung saja menutup wajahnya dengan selimut tebal dan kembali menerusakan mimpi yang tertunda.

"Tolong . . . . tolong, siapa saja tolong aku." sayup sayup terdengar suara mungil yang meminta tolong tapi si uchiha bungsu itu tidak mempedulikanya, dan hanya mengambil bantal dan peutup telinganya karna suara yang menggangu tidurnya itu.

"Tolong, tolong . . . Siapa saja tolong aku!" suara itu kembali terdengar dengan volume yang lebih kencang dari pada sebelumnya. "Hiks hiks . . . tolong aku " di tambah dengan tangisan memohon membuat si bungsu melempar bantal dan menyingkapkan selimutnya dengan emosi dan mata yang masih mengatuk.

"Suara sialan, tidak tahu aku baru tidur 3 jam yang lalu" runtuknya sambil mencari sumber suara yang menggangunya.

"Dimana suara itu berasal?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

" Tolong . . . hiks hiks . . ." suara itu suara seorang gadis bantinnya, ketika dirasa suara itu semakin terdengar saat mendekati pintu balkonya

"Krieet . . . ." si bungsu itu menarik tirai ke samping dengan kasar dan menggeser pintu dengan kasar pula, udara pagi yang sejuk langsung menerpa wajahnya.

Dicari sumber suara itu yang makin membuat bising telinganya tapi nihil tidak di temukan apapun tapi suara itu terdengar sangat jelas.

Ditengokan kepalanya ke bawah balkon karna erasa suara tersebut makin jelas ketika mendekati ujung balkon dan betapa kagetnya sasuke melihat sesosok makhluk mungil seukuran telapak tanganya dengan sayap bening transparan terjerat oleh jaring laba-laba yang ada di sekitar bunga tulip yang menguncup, dan laba-laba yang besar berwarna hitam mulai mendekatinya.

"Aku rasa aku hanya bermimpi"gumanya mengucek –kucek matanya.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku mendengar suara bising yang terus saja menggangu tidurku, membuat emosiku membuncah dan melemparkan bantal serta menyingkap selimutku ke sembarang arah.

"suara sialan tidak tau aku baru tidur 3 jam yang lalu" runtukku sambil berjalan mencari sumber suara yang mengganguku aku menajamkan penedengaran.

"Di mana suara itu berasal?" runtukku kesal, dan hanya mengandalkan pendengaran saja karena penglihatanku masih terasa sangat berat jadi aku hanya menyipitkan mata saja agar tidak menabrak barang-barang yang ada di kamarku.

"Tolong aku . . . . hiks hiks" suara seorang gadis batinku.

"Tollooong aku . . "

.

"Mana mungkin suara seorang gadis?"kataku pada diriku sendiri, merasa suara itu membimbingku ke depan pintu balkon aku aku langsung menarik tirai dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan kencang, aku langsung menggeser pintu dengan kasar dan kencang.

Aku merasakan udara yang sejuk menerpa wajahku, tapi aku lebih mengutamakan mencari sumber suara itu dari pada menikmati hembusan udara sejuk yang kurasakan.

Aku mulai membuka lebar mataku mencari dimana suara yang makin terdengar jelas.

Tapi tidak kutemukan apa – apa, ku tanjamkan pendengaranku mengikuti dari mana sumber suara itu berasal aku rasa berasal dari bawah , dengan cepat kutengokkan kepalaku ke bawah balkon di mana pot tersusun rapi dengan bunga tulip yang masih kuncup, dan aku langsung tersentak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku, boneka gadis mungil terjerat oleh jarring laba-laba, dan laba-laba besar berwarna hitam mulai menghampirinya.

"Pink . . . ?

.

.

Sebuah boneka berambut pink dan sayap, Aku rasa aku hanya bermimpi" gumanku sambil mengucek mataku dengan agak kasar "Apakah yuki meninggalkanya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, sembari mengingat – ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin siang.

Yuki anak dari Itachi Nissan. "Mana mungkin boneka bersuara seperti ini, terlalu merdu untuk ukuran sebuah boneka" batinku sambil berfikir keras "Aku rasa cuma bermimpi" gumanku lagi, tapi secara tidak sadar entah mengapa aku menarik gadis berambut pink itu dan menyingkirkan laba-laba itu jatuh ke bawah.

Walaupun masih kaget aku masih tetap memasang ekspresiku seperti biasa, ya biasalah ekspresi datar anadalanku, walupun sebenarnya dalam hati aku bertanya – tanya

"Makhluk apa ini? Apakah peri?" batinku sambil membersihakn jarring laba- laba yang menempel di tubunya.

**Normal POV**

Si bungsu merasakan peri mungil entah apa itu menggeliat tak nyaman ditanganya yang besar.

"Akh . . . t-terimakasih sebelumnya tapi tolong lepaskan aku, k-kau membuatku s-sesak " teriak makhluk mungil itu.

Si bungsu dengan reflek mengendorkan dekapan tanganya pada peri mungil itu dan meletakkanya di atas meja yang ada di balkon kamranya.

Mungkin karena peri mungil itu yang mulai kehilangan tenaga, dia agak terhuyung ketika si bungsu meletakannya di atas meja, dan berakhir dengan posisi terduduk dengan bokongnya terlebih dahulu sehingga agak terasa sakit.

"Aduh . . . " kata si peri mungil itu dengan pipi yang menggembung dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. "Kawaii . . ." guman sasuke dalam hati melihat ekspresi gadis mungil itu. Sedari tadi si bungsu rupanya memperhatikan tingkah peri tersebut dengan pipi sedikit merona tapi ketika itu terjadi dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Tink . . .?" tanya si bungsu sambil menatap peri mungil itu, tapi belum selesai mengucapkanya sudah di balas terlebih dahulu. "Bukan" balas si peri mungil itu. "Bell . . . ?" tanya si bungsu lagi , memang yang ada di pikiran si bungsu itu adalah peri Tinkerbell yang di sukai oleh Yukki "Bukaan . . ." balas si peri mungil agak menghentak.

"Jadi siapa peri? . . ." tanya Sasuke kembali

"Tinkerbell benar?" tanya sasuke lagi

"Panggil aku Cherry" jawabnya sambil berdiri dan membenarkan gaun soft pinknya yang sangat indah dengan detail bunga mungil dari bahu bagian atas sampai dengan bagian bawah rok memutar.

Si bungsu tiba – tiba melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar berfikir untuk mencuci muka dan berharap ini hanya mimpi.

Si peri mungil itu juga mengekori si bungsu itu dengan mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang memasuki kamar dengan beceloteh ria. Ketika sampai dalam kamar

"Duk duk duk . . . " terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat mendekat ke arah kamar si bungsu.

"Kriet . . . . Bruk . . ." tiba - tiba pintu di buka dengan agak keras dan terdengar suara

"Sasuke-nichan, ayoo . . . kita mainan lagi." Sasuke yang menengok ke belakang dan melihat si peri mungil itu mengikutinya reflek langsung menggengam si peri mungil itu, membuka lemari pakaianya dan menghempaskan tubuh peri itu di tumpukan baju miliknya

"Bruuk" terdengar si bungsu menutup pintunya dan langsung mengucinya. "Sasuke nii-chan tadi berbicara dengan siapa aku mendengarnya loo . . . Apa jangan-jangan nii-chan ngomong sendiri ya. " Yuki menghampiri Sasuke (nama pria barusan).

Sasuke agak panik ketika Yuki hampir memergokinya, tapi langsung memasang ekspresi datarnya kembali.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, mungkin kau salah mendengar" balas sasuke datar. Mendengar itu Yuki langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke dengan tawa ala wnak kecilnya.

Ups . . . bukan siapa – siapa, seharusnya Sasuke menjawab tidak ada karna saking paniknya, hanya Sasuke dan Tuhan yang tau.

Haha untung hanya anak kecil berumur 4 tahun kalo saja anikinya yang kepo itu pasti akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut.

Beruntung sekali kau Sasuke kali ini kau terselamatkan Sasuke. Bertrimakasihlah kepada yuki yang polos ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**__To be Continued__**

Arigatou gosaimzu , sudah menyempatkan membaca ^^

Sangat membutuhkan **kritik **dan **saran** dari semuanya . . . .

**RnR?**

**_Keep or delete _**


End file.
